Un Passé, Un Présent et un Futur !
by mangaXfic77
Summary: L'histoire se passe de nos jour, mais un passé et un monde viennent se méler dans la vie de Ruka, cela la destabilisera ainsi qu'un passé dont-elle ignore tout !
1. Chapter 1

LIVRE I / Chapitre I : Ruka / Le 1er jour, c'est déjà la fin et un premier changement.

Qui aurais pue croire que ce jour là, j'aurais pu voir l'ombre du monde et la mienne de cette manière. Comment j'en suis arrivée là ? Et bien, c'est une très bonne question.

Tous commença dans la ville de Tokyo c'était une nuit d'été et la lune brillait comme un phare argenté qu'on voyait au loin, j'étais chez moi tranquillement dans ma chambre à moitiés endormis sur mon ordinateur, alors que je commençais à entrer dans mes songes, j'entendis du bruis qui venait de l'extérieur puis par réflexe, je me suis mise à regarder par la fenêtre et je vis des choses très étrange. En effet, je croyais que j'étais en train de dormir debout, je voyais des personnes très étranges qui se battais sous mes yeux, à moitiés consciente de ce que je voyais, j'aurais voulu que tous cela soit un rêve d'ailleurs, j'en étais plutôt persuadé, sur le coup je me suis levée de ma chaise, j'éteignis mon ordinateur et ferma les volets et pour couronner le tout au même moment un homme avait atterri sous ma fenêtre, alors par réflexe je lui attrapais l'avant bras et pour l'aider à remonter, c'est à ce moment précis que j'ai su que je ne rêvais pas. Juste au moment ou je le remontais une autre personne apparu et il fit apparaître une boule anormalement constitué qui arrivé droit sur moi et comme de part hasard et surtout comme par magie une sorte de barrière ou de bouclier qui l'arrêta je ne sais pas comment, mais j'allais voir ça plus tard et que je devais plutôt aller essayais d'aider cet homme désespérément, il m'avais protégé et comme bien sur il fallait que je pose une des question qui met sorti de la bouche comme d'habitude.

Pourquoi ? Lui demandai-je.

Tu m'as aidé, me répondit-il. Il est normal que je te rende l'appareil, non ?

En effet, cela me semblais plausible et totalement normal, mais pourquoi ce ton en particulier, il me semblais curieux et ébranler, comme si, il pensait que je n'en aurais rien fait et surtout que je n'aurais pas du voir ce qui c'était passée. Alors autant me ridiculisé jusqu'au bout et lui demander franchement. Autant y aller tout de suite, mais malheureusement il prit la parole avant moi.

Tu n'aurais jamais du voir ça, me dit-il, d'une voix remplie de tristesse. Il va falloir que j'efface se que tu as vu de ce combat et j'en suis désolé, tu étais là au mauvais moment et au mauvais endroits.

Je vois et c'est vraiment nécessaire de m'effacer la mémoire ? Demandai-je avec réticence, c'est un peu… disons étrange, si tu me l'effaces je vais perdre quoi ? ce qui sais passée aujourd'hui ou bien ce qui vient de se passé maintenant, tu me diras j'ai rien à perdre, ce n'ai qu'un jour parmi t'en d'autre.

Non en effet, l'effacement de la mémoire peut être partielle, en effet tu ne te souviendras pas de cette scène bien que je te remercie de l'aide que tu m'as apporté, me dit-il d'un ton très calme et aisé avec un léger sourire.

Bof, j'appréciais qu'il me remercie, mais cela me fendais le cœur qu'il m'efface la mémoire même partiellement, mais tant pis je comprenais et acceptais qu'il le face, car c'était pour mon bien, mais je vis que cela le rebutais, effacer la mémoire des autres ne devaient pas être facile, mais il essayait de ce convaincre en me disant que c'était pour ma sécurité mais tant pis autant en finir tout de suite avant de m'enfuir en hurlant comme une cinglé qui venait de sortir d'un hôpital psychiatrique, quel ironie. C'est à ce moment qu'il leva la main ou plutôt le doit sur mon front et une lumière s'échappa de celle-ci et tous devins flou et je perdis connaissance, je sentit, pourtant que quelqu'un me tint et me déposa délicatement dans mon lit et me bordait, c'est alors que pendant que les minutes passaient c'est dans un long tunnel ténébreux dans le quel je m'avançais. Alors que je commençais à sortir de ce long couloir qui ne sans finissait pas, je me retrouvais devant un miroir et celui-ci montrait ce même couloir mais ce il me paru très étrange, en effet, je regardais à gauche puis à droite c'est que le couloir ténébreux à travers ce miroir, le couloir était blanc et lorsque je me contemplais dans le miroir mes vêtements n'étaient pas les même. En effet toutes les couleurs claires devint noire quand au couleurs foncée elles devinrent blanche, même moi j'avais changé, mes cheveux deviennent blanc, mes yeux rouge sang .

C'est alors qu'une voix résonna dans ma tête et elle me disait « Un peu réel ce rêve, tu ne trouve pas, quand dis-tu gamine ? Sa te plaît ?» me disait cette voix en riant et c'est avec brutalité que je me levais et quelques secondes plus tard que mon réveille sonna.

Dire que c'est la rentrée et c'est ma deuxième année qu'elle poisse, la soirée a été dure mais c'est étrange la soirée d'hier m'a paru bien courte et surtout flou et pourtant je ne suis pas fatigué tant pis, il faut que j'arrête de rêver et que je me bouger, c'est alors que je dévalais les escalier tout en évitant de me prendre le mur de plein fouet dans le visage et c'est avec agilité que j'ouvris l'armoire de la cuisine pour attraper un bol, après avoir chercher dans le tiroir un cuillère, le café et dans le frigo le lait et j'entamais mon petit déjeuné pour finir je remontais les escaliers, j'allais prendre une douche et je m'habillais avec une chemise blanche, un jean noir avec une veste qui m'arrivais au genoux noir, je me souvenu que ma mère me disait « le premier jour pour les cours ou quand tu rentres dans un nouvel établissement scolaire, il faut être présentable mais dans ton cas tu n'a pas à suivre cette règle bien sur. » et bien sur je me suis toujours demander pourquoi et à quoi elle faisait allusion. Bon il fallait que je me dépêche car mon bus passe dans moins de cinq minutes du coup je prenais mon sac et filais à l'anglaise vers la portes d'entré pris les clés et tout à coup je fus prise de panic, mon Dieu je vais être la personne au centre des commérages du lycée, c'est ce que Michael, un ami d'enfance ma dit car il savait comment je m'habillais et en plus il y est donc, sa irais du moins j'espère mais sa m'a fait une boule au ventre mais pourquoi car mon moi de habituelle s'en fichais comme de sa première chaussette mais là c'était une autre histoire, il fallait que j'utilise toute ma tête pour résonner, je m'observais plus en détaille et j'ai compris je me suis habiller de la même manière que dans mon rêve, en noir et blanc mais lorsque je me suis mise en route je me disais que j'allais mettre ces sentiments d'angoisses dans un coin au fond de ma tête comme ça se sera mieux pour moi. Au même moment le bus arriva et j'y montais et d'un coup tous les gens se mire à me regarder mais heureusement mon ami était là, il me fit un signe pour que je m'asseye à son côté c'est d'un pas léger et décontracter que je m'installais à son côté.

Salut, Ruka me dit-il d'une voix chantonnante, comment vas-tu ?

Super Michael, je me sens super gêner, disais-je d'une voix claire, ce qui m'étonna, sinon je vais bien et j'ai passer la nuit à étudier et toi ?

Moi, rien de spécial mais tes sur que sais bien d'étudier toute la nuit ?

Non, mais bon fallait bien que je fasse qu'elle que chose sinon j'allais stresser.

Je vois, sa voix n'était pas tendus mais plutôt il était anxieux. Ah on est arrivé.

Super, on est arrivé et la seul chose que je trouve à dire était que le lycée était trop grand et large surtout, mais je disais à Michael de ne pas s'inquiéter et que je m'en sortirais et je lui posais des tas de questions les plus banal et surtout une qui me turlupinais.

Dit moi Michael, pourquoi quand je suis montée ce matin dans le bus, il y un silence de mort ? Bien sur pour qu'il me réponde il fallait que je mette une pointe de peur dans la voix.

Et bien, comment dire c'est que, les gens non pas l'habitude de voir des nouveaux élèves qui arrivent en seconde année d'étude en changeant de lycée et aussi...

Aussi..., c'est simplement pour insister pensais-je.

Il ne sont pas non plus à voir une personne dans ton genre Ruka, je suis désolé, en faite je voulais que tu te sentes à l'aise.

Ce n'est pas de ta faute, le rassurai-je, de toute façon s'ils ont quelque chose à dire qu'ils viennent je les attends.

Tu n'as pas changé.

Merci, je prends ça pour un compliment. Lui dis-je avec un sourire.

Tu peux, en me le rendant, c'est toi donc sa ira.

À ce moment là, un groupe de filles arrivaient vers moi pour me regarder et l'une d'elle qui avais la carrure d'une star de scène pour ados c'est cheveux étaient long et blond avec une frange qui lui arrivais aux sourcilles, c'est yeux était bleu-gris et bien maquillé, elle portait des vêtements chique un peu trop même, elle était trop éblouissante c'est amies lui ressemblais et j'entendis un gloussement qui me mis d'en l'embarras intérieurement mais à l'extérieur je commençais à m'énerver, donc je fermais les yeux et passer mon chemin.

c'est alors qu'elle me parlait avec une voix très aigu et pleine d'assurance.

Alors, c'est toi la nouvelle élève, par très classe en tout cas tu aurais pu faire un effort quand même c'est pas très agréable de voir que l'élégance de cet établissement ce dégrade de jour en jour.

De quoi tu te mêle Rebeka, me défendit Michael, elle ne t'as rien fait, alors s'il te plaît ne la dérange pas.

Si elle à fait quelque chose elle... elle s'attarda tout en regardant ma tenue, noirci le paysage. Répondit-elle tout en écoutant les ricanements de ses copines.

Alors je rompis toute mes barrières et je me suis lâché.

Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dit le moi en face au lieu de le dire indirectement c'est immature et irresponsable tu te défiles, j'espère pour toi que tu as des neurones car tu es de ces filles qui m'énerve.

Comment ose tu me parler sur ce ton espèce de...

J'espère que tu sais courir.

C'est avec une vivacité que je marchais vers les salles de cours pour tenter de me calmer et j'entendis la course de Michael qui ralentissait, c'est incroyable il connaissait mes habitudes et il savait où j'irais pour me calmer et c'est avec ardeur qu'il essaya de me calmer sans compter mes sots d'humeur que je ne pouvais expliquer, pour moi c'était très prévisible et d'ailleurs je crois que c'est pour ça qu'il ne ma pas retenue, s'il l'avait fait je m'en serai prise à lui, le pauvre. À un moment, j'ai cru voir quelqu'un derrière la porte alors que mon ami d'enfance m'interpeller pour aller en classe.

Ruka, on y va ? Me lança Michael.

Oui... j'arrive, lui dis-je tout en étant distraite.

Qu'es que tu as ?

Rien j'ai cru... c'est sans importance.

Aujourd'hui, on avait le droit au cours de philo avec M. Shmit, il ne m'interrogea pas car je venais d'un autre institue qui comment dire j'étais dans une classe plus avancée. Si je pouvais j'aurais fait avancé le cours de dix minutes car c'était trop long et le prof le voyais sur mon visage, c'est pour cela qu'il m'interrogea en regardant dans le microscope pour dire les noms compliqué, comme de par hasard. Ensuite il y avait les cours de maths et d'histoire donc le reste de la matinée se passa vite. Il était midi est comme je le faisait auparavant j'étais avec Michael qui me présenta sa copine, enfin je veux dire sa petite amie, elle s'appelait Laura et elle me parlait de beaucoup de chose.

Donc, tu es l'amie d'enfance de Michael, me demanda t-elle.

Oui, je le connais depuis la maternelle, tu sais on se battait plus que maintenant. Lui répondis-je tout en souriant, et pour que tu sois rassurer je l'ai toujours considéré que comme un petit frère, il est plus jeune que moi.

Oui je sais, il m'en avais parler de vos disputes répétitif et puis je te trouve bien protectrice. Ah au faite tant que j'y pense tu as eu une dispute avec Rebeca non ?

Oui, lui répondis-je en me morfondant, je me suis laisser aller, elle m'a énervé.

Sa pour t'énerver tu t'énerves, disait la voix de Michael qui se mêlai de la conversation, en apportant nos plateaux repas

Cela ne te regarde pas, dit sa petite amie.

Tu as raison mais il faut que je la mette en garde tu ne crois pas. Elle fit un oui de la tête et il continu, il faut que je te dise Ruka, méfie toi de Rebeca, elle en a pas l'aire mais elle sait manipuler les autres, elle pourrais retourner tout le lycée contre toi, tu sais. Elle ne te lâcheras plus d'une semelle elle attendra que tu fasses un faut pas et là elle fera en sorte que tu ne la gênera plus tu comprend ? Me demanda t-il.

Oui, merci, je serai sur mes gardes et ne t'en fait pas, par contre si jamais elle s'en prend à toi, ça c'est une autre histoire, elle va me le payer avec ou sans faut pas, lui disais-je tout en le rassurant avec un sourire sérieux.

Il savait qu'il pouvais me faire confiance la dessus pour sur, mais il fallait que Laura aussi soit sur ses gardes mais elle est comme ma belle-sœur pour moi, donc il était normal pour moi de la protéger. Après le déjeuné Michael, Laura et moi, nous partions vers les salles de cours quand Rebeca et ses amies de compagnie venaient ni pour Michael ni pour moi mais Laura c'est à ce moment là que je me mis devant Laura qui ne broncha pas au contraire quand je l'ai regardé et elle était anxieuse, alors c'est avec attention et nervosité et elle lança.

Tu as demandé la protection du chien garde Laura ? Dit-elle avec arrogance.

Je ne lui ai rien demandé, elle a été mise au courant de tes manigances c'est tout et de plus elle nous a dit qu'elle ne se laisserai pas faire, n'est pas ? Me demanda t-elle soudain.

C'est avec un sourire que j'aquisais la tête et je me suis remise à la regarder de nouveau avec un regard très meurtrier et elle se mie à reculer ce donc j'en déduit c'est qu'elle savait rester à l'écart de tout danger et la elle le santait si jamais elle touchait un seul de ses cheveux elle allait avoir à faire au « chien de garde » comme elle le disait si bien. Le soir arrivant j'allais vers l'arrêt de bus et j'attendis, quelque seconde plus tard, quelqu'un qui était derrière moi me transperça l'abdomen de part en part à ce moment là, je vis tout mon sang coulé et mes yeux s'attardait sur l'arme tranchante elle avait la pointe parsemé de marque tribale recouverte d'or du coup je me suis mise à trembler et à avoir très froid, mes paupières se mirent à ce fermer bien que je me battaient contre le sommeil qui me gagnais. Je sentais un changement en moi ce faire mais je ne pus m'attarder sur ces légués détails, c'est la dernière fois que je vis mon agresseur, c'est dans un sommeil des plus profond et dans un couloir des plus sombre dans lequel il mettait donnée de tombé.


	2. Chapter 2

LIVRE I / Chapitre I : Ruka / Le 1er jour, c'est déjà la fin et un premier changement.

Qui aurais pue croire que ce jour là, j'aurais pu voir l'ombre du monde et la mienne de cette manière. Comment j'en suis arrivée là ? Et bien, c'est une très bonne question.

Tous commença dans la ville de Tokyo c'était une nuit d'été et la lune brillait comme un phare argenté qu'on voyait au loin, j'étais chez moi tranquillement dans ma chambre à moitiés endormis sur mon ordinateur, alors que je commençais à entrer dans mes songes, j'entendis du bruis qui venait de l'extérieur puis par réflexe, je me suis mise à regarder par la fenêtre et je vis des choses très étrange. En effet, je croyais que j'étais en train de dormir debout, je voyais des personnes très étranges qui se battais sous mes yeux, à moitiés consciente de ce que je voyais, j'aurais voulu que tous cela soit un rêve d'ailleurs, j'en étais plutôt persuadé, sur le coup je me suis levée de ma chaise, j'éteignis mon ordinateur et ferma les volets et pour couronner le tout au même moment un homme avait atterri sous ma fenêtre, alors par réflexe je lui attrapais l'avant bras et pour l'aider à remonter, c'est à ce moment précis que j'ai su que je ne rêvais pas. Juste au moment ou je le remontais une autre personne apparu et il fit apparaître une boule anormalement constitué qui arrivé droit sur moi et comme de part hasard et surtout comme par magie une sorte de barrière ou de bouclier qui l'arrêta je ne sais pas comment, mais j'allais voir ça plus tard et que je devais plutôt aller essayais d'aider cet homme désespérément, il m'avais protégé et comme bien sur il fallait que je pose une des question qui met sorti de la bouche comme d'habitude.

Pourquoi ? Lui demandai-je.

Tu m'as aidé, me répondit-il. Il est normal que je te rende l'appareil, non ?

En effet, cela me semblais plausible et totalement normal, mais pourquoi ce ton en particulier, il me semblais curieux et ébranler, comme si, il pensait que je n'en aurais rien fait et surtout que je n'aurais pas du voir ce qui c'était passée. Alors autant me ridiculisé jusqu'au bout et lui demander franchement. Autant y aller tout de suite, mais malheureusement il prit la parole avant moi.

Tu n'aurais jamais du voir ça, me dit-il, d'une voix remplie de tristesse. Il va falloir que j'efface se que tu as vu de ce combat et j'en suis désolé, tu étais là au mauvais moment et au mauvais endroits.

Je vois et c'est vraiment nécessaire de m'effacer la mémoire ? Demandai-je avec réticence, c'est un peu… disons étrange, si tu me l'effaces je vais perdre quoi ? ce qui sais passée aujourd'hui ou bien ce qui vient de se passé maintenant, tu me diras j'ai rien à perdre, ce n'ai qu'un jour parmi t'en d'autre.

Non en effet, l'effacement de la mémoire peut être partielle, en effet tu ne te souviendras pas de cette scène bien que je te remercie de l'aide que tu m'as apporté, me dit-il d'un ton très calme et aisé avec un léger sourire.

Bof, j'appréciais qu'il me remercie, mais cela me fendais le cœur qu'il m'efface la mémoire même partiellement, mais tant pis je comprenais et acceptais qu'il le face, car c'était pour mon bien, mais je vis que cela le rebutais, effacer la mémoire des autres ne devaient pas être facile, mais il essayait de ce convaincre en me disant que c'était pour ma sécurité mais tant pis autant en finir tout de suite avant de m'enfuir en hurlant comme une cinglé qui venait de sortir d'un hôpital psychiatrique, quel ironie. C'est à ce moment qu'il leva la main ou plutôt le doit sur mon front et une lumière s'échappa de celle-ci et tous devins flou et je perdis connaissance, je sentit, pourtant que quelqu'un me tint et me déposa délicatement dans mon lit et me bordait, c'est alors que pendant que les minutes passaient c'est dans un long tunnel ténébreux dans le quel je m'avançais. Alors que je commençais à sortir de ce long couloir qui ne sans finissait pas, je me retrouvais devant un miroir et celui-ci montrait ce même couloir mais ce il me paru très étrange, en effet, je regardais à gauche puis à droite c'est que le couloir ténébreux à travers ce miroir, le couloir était blanc et lorsque je me contemplais dans le miroir mes vêtements n'étaient pas les même. En effet toutes les couleurs claires devint noire quand au couleurs foncée elles devinrent blanche, même moi j'avais changé, mes cheveux deviennent blanc, mes yeux rouge sang .

C'est alors qu'une voix résonna dans ma tête et elle me disait « Un peu réel ce rêve, tu ne trouve pas, quand dis-tu gamine ? Sa te plaît ?» me disait cette voix en riant et c'est avec brutalité que je me levais et quelques secondes plus tard que mon réveille sonna.

Dire que c'est la rentrée et c'est ma deuxième année qu'elle poisse, la soirée a été dure mais c'est étrange la soirée d'hier m'a paru bien courte et surtout flou et pourtant je ne suis pas fatigué tant pis, il faut que j'arrête de rêver et que je me bouger, c'est alors que je dévalais les escalier tout en évitant de me prendre le mur de plein fouet dans le visage et c'est avec agilité que j'ouvris l'armoire de la cuisine pour attraper un bol, après avoir chercher dans le tiroir un cuillère, le café et dans le frigo le lait et j'entamais mon petit déjeuné pour finir je remontais les escaliers, j'allais prendre une douche et je m'habillais avec une chemise blanche, un jean noir avec une veste qui m'arrivais au genoux noir, je me souvenu que ma mère me disait « le premier jour pour les cours ou quand tu rentres dans un nouvel établissement scolaire, il faut être présentable mais dans ton cas tu n'a pas à suivre cette règle bien sur. » et bien sur je me suis toujours demander pourquoi et à quoi elle faisait allusion. Bon il fallait que je me dépêche car mon bus passe dans moins de cinq minutes du coup je prenais mon sac et filais à l'anglaise vers la portes d'entré pris les clés et tout à coup je fus prise de panic, mon Dieu je vais être la personne au centre des commérages du lycée, c'est ce que Michael, un ami d'enfance ma dit car il savait comment je m'habillais et en plus il y est donc, sa irais du moins j'espère mais sa m'a fait une boule au ventre mais pourquoi car mon moi de habituelle s'en fichais comme de sa première chaussette mais là c'était une autre histoire, il fallait que j'utilise toute ma tête pour résonner, je m'observais plus en détaille et j'ai compris je me suis habiller de la même manière que dans mon rêve, en noir et blanc mais lorsque je me suis mise en route je me disais que j'allais mettre ces sentiments d'angoisses dans un coin au fond de ma tête comme ça se sera mieux pour moi. Au même moment le bus arriva et j'y montais et d'un coup tous les gens se mire à me regarder mais heureusement mon ami était là, il me fit un signe pour que je m'asseye à son côté c'est d'un pas léger et décontracter que je m'installais à son côté.

Salut, Ruka me dit-il d'une voix chantonnante, comment vas-tu ?

Super Michael, je me sens super gêner, disais-je d'une voix claire, ce qui m'étonna, sinon je vais bien et j'ai passer la nuit à étudier et toi ?

Moi, rien de spécial mais tes sur que sais bien d'étudier toute la nuit ?

Non, mais bon fallait bien que je fasse qu'elle que chose sinon j'allais stresser.

Je vois, sa voix n'était pas tendus mais plutôt il était anxieux. Ah on est arrivé.

Super, on est arrivé et la seul chose que je trouve à dire était que le lycée était trop grand et large surtout, mais je disais à Michael de ne pas s'inquiéter et que je m'en sortirais et je lui posais des tas de questions les plus banal et surtout une qui me turlupinais.

Dit moi Michael, pourquoi quand je suis montée ce matin dans le bus, il y un silence de mort ? Bien sur pour qu'il me réponde il fallait que je mette une pointe de peur dans la voix.

Et bien, comment dire c'est que, les gens non pas l'habitude de voir des nouveaux élèves qui arrivent en seconde année d'étude en changeant de lycée et aussi...

Aussi..., c'est simplement pour insister pensais-je.

Il ne sont pas non plus à voir une personne dans ton genre Ruka, je suis désolé, en faite je voulais que tu te sentes à l'aise.

Ce n'est pas de ta faute, le rassurai-je, de toute façon s'ils ont quelque chose à dire qu'ils viennent je les attends.

Tu n'as pas changé.

Merci, je prends ça pour un compliment. Lui dis-je avec un sourire.

Tu peux, en me le rendant, c'est toi donc sa ira.

À ce moment là, un groupe de filles arrivaient vers moi pour me regarder et l'une d'elle qui avais la carrure d'une star de scène pour ados c'est cheveux étaient long et blond avec une frange qui lui arrivais aux sourcilles, c'est yeux était bleu-gris et bien maquillé, elle portait des vêtements chique un peu trop même, elle était trop éblouissante c'est amies lui ressemblais et j'entendis un gloussement qui me mis d'en l'embarras intérieurement mais à l'extérieur je commençais à m'énerver, donc je fermais les yeux et passer mon chemin.

c'est alors qu'elle me parlait avec une voix très aigu et pleine d'assurance.

Alors, c'est toi la nouvelle élève, par très classe en tout cas tu aurais pu faire un effort quand même c'est pas très agréable de voir que l'élégance de cet établissement ce dégrade de jour en jour.

De quoi tu te mêle Rebeka, me défendit Michael, elle ne t'as rien fait, alors s'il te plaît ne la dérange pas.

Si elle à fait quelque chose elle... elle s'attarda tout en regardant ma tenue, noirci le paysage. Répondit-elle tout en écoutant les ricanements de ses copines.

Alors je rompis toute mes barrières et je me suis lâché.

Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dit le moi en face au lieu de le dire indirectement c'est immature et irresponsable tu te défiles, j'espère pour toi que tu as des neurones car tu es de ces filles qui m'énerve.

Comment ose tu me parler sur ce ton espèce de...

J'espère que tu sais courir.

C'est avec une vivacité que je marchais vers les salles de cours pour tenter de me calmer et j'entendis la course de Michael qui ralentissait, c'est incroyable il connaissait mes habitudes et il savait où j'irais pour me calmer et c'est avec ardeur qu'il essaya de me calmer sans compter mes sots d'humeur que je ne pouvais expliquer, pour moi c'était très prévisible et d'ailleurs je crois que c'est pour ça qu'il ne ma pas retenue, s'il l'avait fait je m'en serai prise à lui, le pauvre. À un moment, j'ai cru voir quelqu'un derrière la porte alors que mon ami d'enfance m'interpeller pour aller en classe.

Ruka, on y va ? Me lança Michael.

Oui... j'arrive, lui dis-je tout en étant distraite.

Qu'es que tu as ?

Rien j'ai cru... c'est sans importance.

Aujourd'hui, on avait le droit au cours de philo avec M. Shmit, il ne m'interrogea pas car je venais d'un autre institue qui comment dire j'étais dans une classe plus avancée. Si je pouvais j'aurais fait avancé le cours de dix minutes car c'était trop long et le prof le voyais sur mon visage, c'est pour cela qu'il m'interrogea en regardant dans le microscope pour dire les noms compliqué, comme de par hasard. Ensuite il y avait les cours de maths et d'histoire donc le reste de la matinée se passa vite. Il était midi est comme je le faisait auparavant j'étais avec Michael qui me présenta sa copine, enfin je veux dire sa petite amie, elle s'appelait Laura et elle me parlait de beaucoup de chose.

Donc, tu es l'amie d'enfance de Michael, me demanda t-elle.

Oui, je le connais depuis la maternelle, tu sais on se battait plus que maintenant. Lui répondis-je tout en souriant, et pour que tu sois rassurer je l'ai toujours considéré que comme un petit frère, il est plus jeune que moi.

Oui je sais, il m'en avais parler de vos disputes répétitif et puis je te trouve bien protectrice. Ah au faite tant que j'y pense tu as eu une dispute avec Rebeca non ?

Oui, lui répondis-je en me morfondant, je me suis laisser aller, elle m'a énervé.

Sa pour t'énerver tu t'énerves, disait la voix de Michael qui se mêlai de la conversation, en apportant nos plateaux repas

Cela ne te regarde pas, dit sa petite amie.

Tu as raison mais il faut que je la mette en garde tu ne crois pas. Elle fit un oui de la tête et il continu, il faut que je te dise Ruka, méfie toi de Rebeca, elle en a pas l'aire mais elle sait manipuler les autres, elle pourrais retourner tout le lycée contre toi, tu sais. Elle ne te lâcheras plus d'une semelle elle attendra que tu fasses un faut pas et là elle fera en sorte que tu ne la gênera plus tu comprend ? Me demanda t-il.

Oui, merci, je serai sur mes gardes et ne t'en fait pas, par contre si jamais elle s'en prend à toi, ça c'est une autre histoire, elle va me le payer avec ou sans faut pas, lui disais-je tout en le rassurant avec un sourire sérieux.

Il savait qu'il pouvais me faire confiance la dessus pour sur, mais il fallait que Laura aussi soit sur ses gardes mais elle est comme ma belle-sœur pour moi, donc il était normal pour moi de la protéger. Après le déjeuné Michael, Laura et moi, nous partions vers les salles de cours quand Rebeca et ses amies de compagnie venaient ni pour Michael ni pour moi mais Laura c'est à ce moment là que je me mis devant Laura qui ne broncha pas au contraire quand je l'ai regardé et elle était anxieuse, alors c'est avec attention et nervosité et elle lança.

Tu as demandé la protection du chien garde Laura ? Dit-elle avec arrogance.

Je ne lui ai rien demandé, elle a été mise au courant de tes manigances c'est tout et de plus elle nous a dit qu'elle ne se laisserai pas faire, n'est pas ? Me demanda t-elle soudain.

C'est avec un sourire que j'aquisais la tête et je me suis remise à la regarder de nouveau avec un regard très meurtrier et elle se mie à reculer ce donc j'en déduit c'est qu'elle savait rester à l'écart de tout danger et la elle le santait si jamais elle touchait un seul de ses cheveux elle allait avoir à faire au « chien de garde » comme elle le disait si bien. Le soir arrivant j'allais vers l'arrêt de bus et j'attendis, quelque seconde plus tard, quelqu'un qui était derrière moi me transperça l'abdomen de part en part à ce moment là, je vis tout mon sang coulé et mes yeux s'attardait sur l'arme tranchante elle avait la pointe parsemé de marque tribale recouverte d'or du coup je me suis mise à trembler et à avoir très froid, mes paupières se mirent à ce fermer bien que je me battaient contre le sommeil qui me gagnais. Je sentais un changement en moi ce faire mais je ne pus m'attarder sur ces légués détails, c'est la dernière fois que je vis mon agresseur, c'est dans un sommeil des plus profond et dans un couloir des plus sombre dans lequel il mettait donnée de tombé.


End file.
